


Jail Bird

by cosmicdream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Extremely slow build, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Oops, how does one write violence, rating might go up later idk, this is how I spend summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdream/pseuds/cosmicdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a thief, ah yes a theif. What a lovely care-free life it was to be a theif. No rules, no responsibility, you only had to worry about yourself. And to be completely honest with yourself, you really loved it.<br/>So, what happens when you a recruited by the miltary police to steal an 'oso important' key from a fimilar boy in the scouting legion. The boy to whom you had a quite and interesting encounter with prior to the job commission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves!  
> 1\. I'm hella new at this website and wrting fan fics so I wanted to say a few things before you read this. 
> 
> 2\. I have never written a fan fiction before. Let alone an X reader. So, I have no idea if this good or not.
> 
> 3\. This chapter is mainly about the start of Reader-chan and her handle of life with some peculiar incidences that happen later in the chapter. 
> 
> I Hope you enjoy reading this!

The sound of shattering glass could be heard falling to the faded wooden floors of the building. Beaking the dead silence of the night. Who could be responsible for such a thing? A crimnal? A theif? or simply someone trying to cause mischief around town? who knows. Although, what they have done is attracting the attention of a most unwanted guest. 

"Hey, Hey! What are you doing you son of a-- Put that back or i'll call the MP's!" 

A mans voice could clearly be heard ringing throughout the small shop. 

He was a fairly large robust man with a flour-covered apron tied rather tight around his waist. He was aggressively waving what appeared to be a rolling pin at a showded figure. And, Lo and behold that 'figure' is you, with your identity safely sheathed behind a dark cloak. 

'The MP's huh? why send those lazy asses after me? I'm offended.' You thought to yourself. 

Said person quickly maneuvered her way over to the to the man, so much for not causing trouble.  
Without making the slightist of sounds you pulled out a knife that was hidden in the confines of your clothing. Almost instinctively pressing the weapon against flesh of his neck. Your (e/c) eyes showed no emotion as you stared into the older mans' worn-out brown ones. 

"Alright listen up, I'm not in the mood for bullshitting things today, so lets say you let me go, and I just might spare your pathetic life." 

You whispered to him clearly unamused. All the man did was furrow his bushy eyebrows while scoffing in reply.

"Yeah right, the MP's will have your head for this!"

You responed cruelly, by pressing the cold utensil deeper into his skin.  
But not so deep that it would draw blood.

Groaning slightly you thought to yourself; 'Looks like this wasn't going to be easy.'  
"Cut the crap old man. Just remember that your life is in my hands and I can and most certainly will kill you if you don't shut up."

The man gulped, his eyes now showed slight signs of submitting to you. 

"Alright fine.. just don't kill me."

He finally spoke up, but his voice was ragged and cracked as he felt the knife agasint his throat.  
Still, your face showed no expression as you removed the knife from his throat but quickly put your hand on his mouth before saying one last thing to him.

"Nod if I can go. If not, then I think we both know what happens."

You innocently whirled the knife in your hand as you awaited and answer. The man soon decided that he wanted no more part of this madness. Plus he valued his life just like any other human so he reluctantly nodded his head and you removed your hand from his mouth. 

"Good. Oh, and before I forget, say a word about this to anyone and I will find you."

With those being your final words, you ran far from the location, vnishing into the darkness of the night. Wanting to act as if this criminal mischief, never happened.  
Though you still managed to snag something from the bakery you were orginally after: bread. 

~ Time skip to next morning brought to you by yours truly ~

The next morning you awoke in a sprawled out pile of hay, your (h/l)(h/c) drapped in front of your eyes as you curiously surveyed your location. Currently, you were located in a small but doable basement of a tavern. The walls were worn, and smelled of fermented yeast; Water-- or god knows what seeped in from the cealing, forming small pools. 

You could even hear the faint scurrying of small mice scampering about. You had been paying the owner to sleep here a few nights. Though it wasn't very homey or comfortable you had no choice but to make due. Not many people will give-in to hiding the well-known theif (First Name)(Last Name) 

Although you wern't as well-known as thugs in the underground city. Plus you only had one branch of militaty after you, the Military Police. Despite this, you still considered yourself a high-profile theif. 

Ah yes a theif. What a lovely life it was to be a theif. No rules, no responsibility, you only had to worry about yourself.And to be completely honest with yourself, you really loved it. Well, aside from sleeping in the shittest places imaginable part. 

It wasn't the ideal lifestyle, no. Though it was rarely on your mind you hoped to find someone to love, marry and maybe even settle down one day with a kid or two.  
But to be honest that was on the very bottom of your list of concerns. You wern't quite ready to give up this lifestyle. Not yet anyways. 

With a yawn you stretched your arms above your head and picked yourself up from pile of hay you were currently resting on. With a sigh, you began fixing yourself up to look just the least bit presentable. Your attire consisted of simple pants, brown in color, a white shirt and ankle length raven-colored boots. Throwing a satchel over your shoulder you gave look of a approval as you looked at yourself in the pools of liquid. Though reminisces of dirt still lingered on some parts of your skin. 

Dragging yourself up the stairs of the basement you entered the empty tavern. It wasn't really busy in the hours of morning because who comes to a place of nothing but alcohol and gambling in broad daylight? Chuckling to yourself, you walked towards the door to go out into the lights of day before hearing a fimilar voice ring in your ears. 

"Going out again are ya (Name)?"

Turning around you caught a glimpse of the owner, rag in hand, spit-cleaning a glass. 

You had come to know the owner quite well; her name was Ruby. A Tall, well built woman. You could clearly see her tavern clothes stick to her curvy form. Her hair was fiery red-head, which she usually styled in a ponytail. Her eys where the most piercing blue you have ever seen. 

Though you would never admit it, Ruby was sort of like an older-sister figure in your life. Slipping you free meals and unwanted advice from time to time. 

"Yeah, what of it?"

You spat back harshly.

Ruby raised her hands in protest before speaking out.

"Calm down, calm down, just be careful out there, okay. You're a wanted criminal, the mps are out for your blood you know."

Quirking a brow trying to figure out what she was inquiring at first. But a few minutes later, you simply laughed at the way she was babying you. 

"Yeah yeah, thanks mom."

Before she got the chance to say another word you slipped out the door into the bustling streets of the town. 

It was not unusual for you to come outside in broad daylight, and it wasn't completely unsafe; as long as you didn't stir up any trouble. 

Walking along the stoned path amongnst other citizens, you sighed happily. It felt so good to feel like a normal person for once, no worries about people out for your blood or people ridiculing you for stealing. 

That is until you saw something on the horizon; your destination-- the local market. Oh how you loved the market place, it was a gold mine for pit-pocketing such oblivious people.

Picking up the pace, walking much faster than before the adrenaline of stealing valuables fueling you. 

"So close to reaching it--OW!" 

You screeched falling to the ground clutching your forehead. 

"HEY! what's the big idea--!"

You stopped mid-sentence to see a shadowy figure. A boy. Perhaps maybe even your age, standing above you out stretching a hand in your direction. 

"Shit! Sorry for that." 

He sounded genuinely sorry about knocking you over, so maybe you wouldn't start a fight. Maybe. 

"Whatever kid, just help me off this filthy ground."

With a quick nod he pulled you off the ground with ease, and then you got a better view of him- and damn he wasn't half bad at all.  
From what you had noticed his arms were pretty toned and farily muscular, his face wasn't very mature looking but had an almost innocent look to it. Short, messy dark brown locks that stuck to the side of his face, and looked soft to the touch. Adorable.  
But one thing that struck out to you was his Turquoise eyes, oh my god you thought, they are magnificent. Though one tiny thing had slipped your mind- he was wearing a scouting legion jacket.  
He was in the military.  
Shit. 

"Hey are you okay? You're still holding my hand you know...hello?"

He waved a hand in front of your face with his head cocked to the side like a lost puppy. 

"Huh--oh yeah! sorry about that."  
Snapping back into reality you pulled away from his grasp on his hand, fighting to maintain a cool demeanor.  
'What is wrong with me I'm NOT like this!' 

"I should get going i'm sorry for bothering you."

You laughed quietly, hoping it would get rid of the awkward atmosphere that surrounded the two of you. 

The boy simply shrugged and rubbed the nape of his neck gently.

"It's okay. And say, I never got your name..?"

Gulping silently you debated with yourself- tell him your real name or fake? Real? Fake? gah!

"It's (Fake Name).. (Fake Name) (Fake Last Name) and you?"

Swallowing silently, you hoped he wouldn't see through that horrible facade you just attempted. 

"(Fake First)(Fake Last).. huh well nice to meet you, I'm Eren.. Eren Jager."

"Eren Jager..." You inquired before hearing a female voice call for him.

"Eren, come." she tugged lightly on his sleeve.

The girl which was wearing the same uniform as eren. Her skin pale, with platinum orbs that looked at him with longing eyes; her silk-like hair was black which cut off at her neck. 

'Huh must be his girlfriend or something' you thought nonchalantly. 

"Eren, who is this?" She asked vaguely uninterested. 

"Huh? oh that's (Fake name)"

"(Fake Name)?" The dark-haired girl's voice sounded slightly skeptical when she had said the false name. 

Fuck. I shouldn't be hanging around here with two soldiers dammit! I have more street smarts than this.' Although you were 99% sure the scouting legion hasn't heard of you, you're wern't too keen on sticking around to find out. 

"Speaking of which, I should really get going..bye!"

Pivoting on your heel you ran off, something that seems to be your speciality. Leaving the other two in complete confusion. 

"What.. was that about?" Eren asked questionably. 

"I don't know, but come on lets go back to HQ, the others will be angry if they know you're out..." 

Erens' companion tugged on his sleeve harder as she coaxed him to come with her.

"Alright." He reluctantly agreed, walking away with her. 

\- 

"That... was... too... close."

Finding refugee in a dark but messy alleway you were able to force some words in between the shallow breaths escaping your lips. 

Leaning against the building behind you in the midst of trying to catch your breath. Through the corner of your eye all you could see was three figures approaching you. All clothed in dark green cloaks bearing the symbol of the one and only, military police. 

Eyes widening you mentality cursed yourself, sneaking a hand up your sleeve to revel a hidden knife.  
Every step they took closer to you; your breath hitched, chest tighting; knowing it probably wounldn't be a bad idea to fight them off right about now. Though, you wern't in the mood to deal with the assholes right now. 

Once they had gotten close enough, you decided you didn't have much of a choice.  
With quick speed, you lunged your entire body at them. Knife in hand you were aiming for the most venerable place of the body; the heart. 

Your efforts were immediately stopped when one of them grabbed your wrist whilst twisting in the process before she threw you to the ground.

You winced slightly from the pain. 'Damn these aren't normal MP's...'

More specifically the girl with blonde hair, tied up in the back; with fair skin, and Crystal blue eyes with a strange calm and emotionless nature. You had overheard one of her tag-ons call her 'Annie' 

Getting up from the ground you dusted yourself off, all while giving her-- that 'annie' a death-defying glare that could melt steel. 

"What the hell. Why are you not trying to kill me already." You breathing was rugged from that one-on-one encounter, yet you tried to keep composure. 

But all she did in return was point that dammed flesh-cutting blade of the 3dmg right in your face. 

"Because we are need of your.. services... would you be willing to take up a job?" 

Though you didn't take so kindly to a flesh-cutting blade pointed towards your face. Plus you normally didn't like being requested to do Jobs. Especially shady ones like this.

Yet your face seemed to peek in interest to this. Because why were the high ranks of the military police seeking the help of a lowly theif such as yourself. 

"Depends. I might help. But what's it about and why does of the oso highly regadred military want me of all people." You asked with slight curiosity laced in your voice. 

Annie sighed putting the blade down to her side. But not away. 

"Fine. One reason is because you're praticlly unheard of in the Scouting and Garrison legions." She deadpanned. 

Your face formed an unruly scowl at that comment of hers. Oh if only you didn't have a blade in your face at the moment-- 

"Second." She continued

"Since you claim you're such a good theif, we want you to sneak into the scouting legion and steal something for us."

Taken aback by this news you shifted uncomfortably, the scouting legion? Survey corps?! The ones who go out and fight titans! You gulped. I can't even use 3dmg!

"Listen i'd love to help.. But I don't know how to use 3dmg, let alone be soilder.. so how do you suspect I get in genius?" You inquired.

 

Annie looked slightly annoyed and pulled the blade from her side shoving the sharp object to your face again. 

"If you don't help I will turn you in to the military police or cut you into tiny peices here, your choice."

"Wait a fucking minute--"  
Protest was evident in your voice but annie had cut you off in order to finish. 

"As for the 3dmg and solider part, don't worry I will teach you. So it's either you're in or our not." 

Now you were shaking, you felt so fucking weak and venurable. This isn't who you were, you were stronger than this. 

"Fine, what exactly do you want me to steal." Your voice was raised and sounded more demanding.  
Annie however, still remained expressionless. 

"A necklace. A key to be precise." She paused just for a second.

"It belongs to the one called 'Eren Jager' he always has it on him.  
Since he's in possession of the survey corps theres nothing we MP's can do about it." 

'Eren Jager' You shivered at the very mention of name. Since you very recently had quite the peculiar encounter with him. 

Why a stupid key?! And... Why, why him. You barley knew him but something in the back of your mind was preventing you from saying anything. 

"So, are you in or not?" annie asked again, almost sounding impatient. 

Snapping back into reality you looked down at the ground; eyebrows furrowed and lips tugged into a small frown, you had no choice but to agree. 

"Alright.. I'll do it."

Annie looked at you with that same stupid bored look on her face. Speaking in just above a whisper she said 

"We began training tomorrow." 

She gestured her hand over to an empty area outside of the town. 

"Over in that field, meet me there tomorrow morning or there will be consequences." 

Her voice was quiet, hushed.

Without another word annie walked away from the scene as if nothing had just happened between the two of you. 

You wiped a bead of sweat forming on your forehead, sighing of relief.  
Until a thought ran across your mind.

"What have I just gotten myself into..."

**Author's Note:**

> End.
> 
> fiNALLY, you have finished and I salute you solider! ;^;  
> Really, I appreciate you taking the time to read this. Makes me happy. 
> 
> Anywho, I will try to update this story every week or two, if I'm not busy with something else. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
